Charlie-3's Mass Effect Interruption
by ethan.brown.167
Summary: My first story. Charlie-3 lands in mass effect during an important meeting. Post Gears of War 3 beginning of Mass Effect 1. OC squad
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story constructive criticism is allowed if you have any ideas or suggestions PM me or Review the gears are all OC's I do think that the weapons of gears of war are over powered in the game and will be in this story so if you do not like that then you can leave**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the games they are owned by their respectful owners**

Charlie-3 had helped accomplish what they thought was impossible they had helped end the war with the Locust. Tyler looked around at his teammates. Justin who had lost all 4 of his brothers to the locust onslaught then at Jack who lost his little sister and his older brother then at the leader of the group Scarlet who lost her love and all 3 of her sisters. Tyler checked his gnasher, the one his dad have him when he joined the COG, it was the last thing countless locust saw before death he was about to throw it on the ground when Justin spoke "Keep it you never know when you will need it again". Tyler put the gun on his back when Scarlet got up, "Listen up boys command has spotted a ruin of some sort near Jacinto's Crater. Delta and we are going to go check it out." Justin spoke his opinion on this. "So command sending the two best squads to check out a ruin of some sort? Why not send some recon team to get it."

Jack got up and went over to pick up his mulcher then threw Justin his Lancer before speaking. "Does seem kind of weird for us to have a job like this that has to make us just drop everything and go check it out." Everyone looked at Tyler for his opinion on this. Scarlet may be the leader of the squad but Tyler had more experience and out ranked her. She was a Sargent while he was a General the only reason he wasn't leading the squad was that he does not like to lead Tyler is one of the Jarhead weapons specialist and mechanic while she was more of the leading type. Justin was the tech expert and Jack was the heavy weapon guy of the team. Scarlet went and picked up her longshot then addressed the team "let's go the raven is waiting on the roof with Delta." The team got up and went to the roof to get on the raven. The Delta squad on the raven was made up of Cole, Baird, Marcus, and Clayton Carmine. Charlie got on the raven and the raven took off towards Jacinto's remnants.

Cole was the one to break the silent atmospheres and reached out his hand "hey Charlie it has been a long time since we had a mission together. I wonder why it's a recon one on some ruins." Tyler shook Cole's hand and said "Ya man it has been a while and we were wondering the same thing." Marcus started talking in his radio then debriefed us "According to my dad's notes there is a ruin of some civilization a few clicks out of Jacinto. In the notes it says the ruins are of an ancient race that referred to themselves as Protheans weird bug like creatures with four eyes. They built a city and then told the government at the time that they were from another universe." Marcus paused to let it soak in then continued "At the time no one believed them so we killed them off and destroyed most of their city it was not recorded in our history because according to my dad's notes the chairman at the time was Chairman Ranschaj and he didn't want civilians running to the city and taking anything he wanted to make sure we progressed on our own not with the help of Aliens."

We sat in silence for a while before Tyler spoke "Damn we could have used that against the Locust" before anyone could reply the pilot said that they were 1 minute out. Everyone grabbed their weapons and loaded them. The Raven landed on a side of a mountain in front of a cave. They all got out and Marcus said pointing to the cave "The city should be in there." The Gears Walked towards the entrance when an energy wave came out of the cave knocking them out

**That's the end of chapter 1 and I leave you guys with a cliffhanger. As I stated before if you guys find anything you don't like or have ideas or questions PM me or review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will start in the second meeting with the council. Also I want your opinion on if I should have a romance in this story if so who should have it with who**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

Tevos spoke "Commander Jane Shepard please step forward." Shepard was hesitant at first before stepping towards the council.

Tevos said this with pried "It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the rights and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch of the Citadel. "

Valern stated to say "Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose act…"

Before Valern could continue a bright green light started to glow behind Shepard.

Sparatus says "By the sprites what is that?" The light faded to reveal 4 giants passed out on the floor. "Shepard ran and kneeled by them and checked for pulses.

"Someone get the medics." C-sec came and tried but failed to move the giant men. Shepard mode observations about the group they all were wearing helmets which blocked their faces. The smallest of the group was obviously female. Their weapons where something she had never seen before and were heavy. Some Krogan came much to everyone surprise but even they failed to move the smallest one. A few Krogan went to pick up the tallest one but before they could touch him his hand shot up in a fist and hit a Krogan knocking him out. When that happened all of them got up and picked up there weapons. The last one to get up was the tallest one and he was towering over every one there the others were also taller than them but this guy had to be over 9 feet tall.

Sparatus got up from the ground and yelled "who the hell are you creatures and what are you doing here!"

…

Tyler looked at the creature who was yelling at them in some language they didn't understand. "What the hell are you saying buggy." The creature looked like it was in shock. The small human female wearing amour walked up to them and said "You don't have a translator?"

"No ma'am we don't whatever that is" Shepard handed them some translators and told them how to work it. Everyone took of their helmets but Tyler. Shepard was looking at Justin's shiny black hair with interest. Tyler laughed then took off his helmet. His blood red hair falling down his sides to just past his hips. Shepard looked at his hair with surprise, but what scared her was when she looked into his eyes to find them the same color.

Jack spoke up while looking at Sparatus "Damn their even uglier than the Locust." Everyone laughed at that

Sparatus was enraged that he was called ugly by the creature "who the hell do you think you are insulting a councilor like that I could have you killed." At the word killed Justin and Tyler stepped in front of Jack and Justin said "To do that you have to get past us." Tyler cocked his gnasher.

Tevos spoke after that "listen we don't need to fight let's just finish this meeting the Shepard can talk to these men."

Valern said "Yes let's continue. Now where was I...? Ah yes Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions lift them above the rank and file."

Tevos "Spectres are an ideal, a symbol, the embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

Sparatus "Spectres bear a great burden. Both our first and last line of defense, the safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

Tevos "This meeting of the council is adjourned "

Shepard walked towards Tyler the apparent leader of the group. "I'm taking it you are the leader of this group" Tyler shook his head and pointed at Scarlet.

Shepard walked toward her and reached out her hand "Hi I'm Commander Jane Shepard and you are?"

Scarlet shook it and said "Sargent Scarlet Reaper and that is my co-leader General Tyler 'Corpse Maker' Brown" pointing at Tyler. She points at Justin then at Jack "That's Corporal Justin 'Power House' Tuck and that is Private Jack J. Watt." Shepard nodded at all of them the said "Where are you guys from" Scarlet the proceeded to tell them about their Planet Sera and the Locust and the war with them.

"Dang I'm sorry" Tyler the spoke "Justin lost his 4 brother Jack his younger sister and brother Scarlet lost he love and 3 sisters" he put the gnasher on his back before continuing "Everyone losses someone they love at some point in their lives but we lost so many my parents were killed before I knew them"

Shepard thought if she should ask them to help her but Ashley who was quiet for the whole time spoke up "Shepard is collecting a team to fight a race that is even worse than what you described and she is going to need help will you 4 join"

They team thought about it for a while before Scarlet said "Sure we got nothing else to do."

**And that is the end of this chapter I would like your guys help on deciding who to leave on virmire, what to do to the Racni queen**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back I got a poll about virmire and if there should be a romance in this story on my page check it out and vote. In this chapter Charlie-3 meets the ME1 crew**

Charlie-3 walked up to the docked Normandy just as Shepard finished talking to Udinia and Anderson. Shepard walks into the Normandy with the gears following. When they got on Joker turned to speak but stops when he sees the 4 giants behind her.

"Commander next time tell me if you are going to go out to find monsters like the ones behind you I would have had a cake ready that said 'Hello Freaks of Nature' just an idea for the next time."

Shepard just walked into the cockpit before Joker continued "I heard what happened to Captain Anderson man survives a 100 battles but then gets taken out by back room politics. Just watch your back Commander things go bad on this mission and your next on the chopping block."

Tyler laughed at that "Don't worry Shepard with us watching your back that won't happen."

Joker looked back at Tyler "You may be tough but you don't know what Shepard and Anderson have been though Shepard was an orphan and was the sole survivor of her team on an ice planet. Anderson is one of the best soldiers that have ever lived."

Tyler stepped forward so Joker could see his eyes before speaking "I was an orphan on my was torn planet I have been a sole survivor multiply times once in our enemies home that was beneath our planet's surface with thousands of the enemy trying to kill me. Then again after we suck our last city to try to stop them I was part of a squad of 15 men and had to fight lambent locust which locust infected with the fuel that we used. It turned out that it was a parasitic life form that mutates species that have one goal. Kill everyone that wasn't infected. When you killed them they blew up the bigger they were the bigger the explosion. We were ambushed and the squad was cut down to 3 men in 2 minutes they had a lambent Berserker which its skin couldn't be penetrated by the gun on the … what is it the Citadel. I got lucky I survived. So punk don't tell me what I haven't been through."

With that Tyler walked to the engine room.

Joker waited for him to be out of sight before saying "Damn angry much"

Jack spoke up "Where we are from what you told him was basically an insult"

Joker was silent for a while "well I didn't mean any harm just thought he was being cocky"

Justin laughed "Nominally I would agree with you but he's right Shepard with us you won't fail."

Scarlet started to walk away "I'm going to see if I can cheer up the big guy."

Jack lifted up his mulcher "Shepard do you have any where I can put this"

Shepard pointed down the walkway at the doors "Head down there then take the elevator give it to Ashley" Jack walked away to find Ashley

Justin then proceeded to start looking at all the technology and asking questions. Shepard walked away to see how the crew was doing.

...

Tyler walked into the engine room and saw the drive core. He went over to the guy the girl in the suit was asking questions. When he got behind the girl the guy looked at him and asked "You must be from the group of people that Shepard just brought in I'm Head Engineer Adams if you got any questions just ask." The girl in the suit looked confused until she turned around. When she saw Tyler she jumped "Keelah! You scared me don't sneak up on me." She stuck out her hand and he shook it "Names Tali and you are?" Tyler took off his helmet so he could speak better.

"Tyler Brown nice to meet you Tali what is a young girl like yourself doing in an engine room?"

Tali walked towards the drive core before speaking "My people live on ships. They have for nearly 300 years because we made the geth. They are synthetic life forms that we used as slaves before they became self-aware we tried to kill them but they revolted and droves from our homes and planet." Tyler had to think of the locust when she said they drove them from their homes.

"I'm sorry back where I come from we had to fight a 15 year war with creatures you couldn't reason with. We were in the middle of a war for power and fuel when they came from the ground they started to slaughter us so bad we had to team together with the guys we were fighting before they came to even survive. We were nearly wiped out so I know what that's like and I wouldn't wish one anyone except the enemy I just told you about."

Tali was about to say something when Scarlet walked in. "Ah there you are. Are you ok Tyler you seemed upset when talking to Joker?" Scarlet then noticed Tali and they shook hands "Hi my names Scarlet I'm this guy's boss."

Just then Joker came on the intercom and said "Will someone get Justin out of my cockpit he is asking so many questions its making my brain hurt!"

Scarlet went to go get him away from Joker.

Shepard walked in "We are on our way to Feros would your squad like to come?"

Tyler just nodded then went to the airlock.

**And here is another chapter come on guys review please tell me if im doing anything wrong or if you don't like anything. Don't forget vote on my polls. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello im back with another update the squad is going to Feros. They will be a little surprise and I want your opinion on if you like it.**

Tyler grabbed his saw-off and gnasher from Jack. Justin and Jack decided to stay on the ship for this one. Shepard decided to take Tali with them. When they got off they were greeted by a man. He walked up to the group and said "Fai Dan would like to speak with you follow me." As soon as he finished a rocket launcher was shot at the wall next to him.

Scarlet, Tali, and Shepard took cover "Geth take cover!" Tyler pulled of his gnasher and ran towards the rocket geth.

Tali saw this and tried to get to him when Scarlet stopped her "He can take care of himself watch." The 3 girls watched as Tyler fired his first shot then he trucked another geth before smashing the back of his gun into the geth's head. Tyler stood up "All clear" then walked up the stairs killing a few more geth with the gnasher.

Shepard's mouth hung open a little "Damn I didn't think you guys were that strong." Scarlet just laughed then they all went up the stairs seeing dead geth after dead geth.

When they reached they top the top of the stairs they saw Tyler hand fighting a Geth Prime with just a knife.

Tyler had a nasty smile on his face "Come on you ugly motherfucker try to kill me" the Prime started to charge him and that made Shepard and Tali gasp. Before it got to him an arrow that made a beeping noise hit the prime in the back. Tyler heard the beeping and yelled "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" before diving and ducking over a fallen concert pillar. The 3 girls ran down the stairs when he yelled. They heard a huge explosion and then Tyler yelling at the top of his lungs "WHO THE FUCK FIRED THE FUCKING TORQUE BOW!" The 3 girls ran back up to see Tyler looking around His blood red hair flying around. Then came the laugh that Shepard would remember for a while. "Hahahahaha dude you should have seen your face it was like 'OH SHIT' I didn't think anything could scare the Corpse Maker but I was wrong" Tyler stop moving then turned to the scared girls and ran towards them. Shepard and Scarlet jumped out of the way and Tali fell down on the ground. Tyler jumped over Tali to hug someone behind them. Shepard and Scarlet went over to pick up Tali and to get a better look at the guy Tyler was hugging. The guy had to be at least 8 foot 8 he wore a helmet and similar armor to Tyler's but had no armor on the arms.

Tyler stopped hugging the guy and said "Tali Shepard meet an old friend of mine Clayton Carmine" Clayton walks over to them and gives each of them a handshake.

Clayton looks back to Tyler "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one hear I didn't want to be the only bad ass in this universe." Tyler laughs along with Clayton.

Shepard recovers her shock long enough to say "It's nice that you two met but we have a mission is your friend coming?" Carmine nods before pulling out his MK2 lancer. The group walked up to the entrance to the colony and sees Fai Dan talking to someone. They walk to him. Before they could speak geth started to attack.

Tyler took cover next to Shepard and Carmine. "Shepard Carmine and I will clear out the tower you and the rest of the squad stay here and help the colonist." Tyler and Carmine run into the tower and start walking up the stairs blasting geth left and right when they heard the sound of the one thing running they were afraid of. Carmine and Tyler both rolled in different directions as it ran past them killing a geth and a few krogans before stopping. Standing in front of them was one of the deadliest locusts Charlie and Delta had fought. Carmine whispered to Tyler. "What the hell are we going to do the hammer satellites aren't on this planet and nothing else can kill one of those?"

Tyler thought of anything that could kill it both nothing came to mind. Tyler was mostly confused how a Berserker could be here in this universe. Tyler started to slowly walk to the stairs. "Keep that thing distracted im going to tell Shepard ok." Carmine nodded. Tyler made it to the stairs while the Berserker was still looking around.

…

Shepard was waiting for Tyler and Carmine to come back and was getting impatient. Before she could complain she saw Tyler running down the stairs towards them. Tyler looked like he was running for his life. He went straight to Scarlet. When Shepard got over to them she heard Scarlet say "Damn it"

Shepard was confused to what could scare some like Tyler "What's wrong? Where is Carmine?" Tyler looked at Shepard before telling what was here. "Shit do you have anything to kill it?" Tyler thought that if a Berserker was here could a Hammer satellite be here. Tyler nodded "We might its worth a shot." Then they heard someone running behind them. Carmine was running for his life "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT there are now two" Tyler cursed than said.

"Give me the Hammer" Carmine was hesitant for a split second before giving it to him.

"I pray to god this works or ill be joining you Tai" He pulled the trigger and the gun worked. The Berserkers started to charge when the Hammer Laser came down and killed them. Tyler dropped the Hammer before turning to Shepard and saying "I'll be on the ship" he then went toward the ship. Before he could go anywhere he heard some locust. He turned around to see locust swarming out of the tower. The group took cover while the colonist ran into the building. After an hour the locust kept coming hope seemed lost when all of a sudden they heard some screaming "Whoo … Oh Yeah … Take that all! Yeah, Baby! Yeah! Yeah! Come get some! Come get some! Yeah, Cole's here, Baby! Oh Yeah!" They then see a tall well-built African man running up behind a locust and chain sawing one of them. Then sticking what looked like a grenade on another then head shooting the last one. "Nobody plays this game like me! Nobody!" Carmine yelled "Cole" Cole raised his hands. "Ha ha! In the flesh, baby!" Cole went up and smacked guns with Carmine, Tyler, and Scarlet. Cole rose up on finger "I got to do this. Remember during Operation: Hollow Storm I did a speech I want to do it again because these guys don't know the bitch is dead hand me that mike" Carmine threw the mike to Cole who proceeded to say ""Delta Squad is in your house, bitch! You hear that shit? All you grubby-ass bitches are going down! Like, way down! Dead down! So down you ain't gonna know which way is up! Your asses are gonna be crying to your skank-ass Queen, 'Oh Mommy, don't let the bad man hurt us!' Fuck you! We gonna whoop yo momma's ass! WHOO!" The four gears went back to the ship while Ashley came out to help Shepard.

**That's it for this chapter im not going over the full mission in detail. Anyway guys please review and see you guys later. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Im back on this one we are going to pick up Liara.**

Shepard was sleeping when she heard people yelling. She got up slowly groaning and went out of her room to the mess to see the 6 gears sitting at one of the tables with beer and cards. When Shepard got closer she saw that Tali and Garrus where playing poker with the gears. Jack showed his hand and had 2 7s one of heats one of spades and 2 8s one of heart one of spades. "Two pair!" Justin then showed his hand he had 3 9s a heart spade and club. "Three of a kind in nines." Garrus then showed his hand. He had an ace of clubs a 2 of spade a 3 of hearts a 4 of clubs and a 5 of hearts. Everyone but Tali and Tyler folded. Tali showed he hand she had a 4 6s and a 5. Tyler then showed his and he had a 10 jack queen king and an ace of diamonds. "Royal Flush I win" Tyler then collected his winnings when they finally saw Shepard. She looked at the 8 looking like she was mad then Tyler spoke after 2 minutes of silence. "Wanna join." The group stayed up until Ashley and Kaidan came up and got mad.

…

The sounds of footsteps are heard behind him. He wakes up and sees 3 geth in front of him and he also sees he is on a rocky mountain like planet with lava next to him. He fires at them and they fall and a white substance falls in his hair. "Great now where is Cole when I need him" Says the Blonde man.

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait but school is a killer right now but I got 1 more day until spring break so I am going to get more done then. Don't forget vote on my poles.**


End file.
